Technical Field
This disclosure relates to displaying a portion of a mobile display screen in a more accessible location based on a user's determined intent.
Description of Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones and the like, are ubiquitous in modern society. Many users of such devices prefer using the devices in a one-handed fashion so that their other hand is available for other tasks. Due to the size of mobile device screens being somewhat larger than a person's thumb-range or finger-range, oftentimes the user cannot touch the graphical elements displayed on the screen that are out-of-reach. For example, if a user is holding the device toward the bottom of the device, then elements displayed toward the top of the mobile device display screen might be inaccessible by the user's single hand. This inaccessibility causes user frustration and distraction, sometimes leading to the user dropping the mobile device or another item previously held by the user's other hand.